Historiens gång
by eventyraren
Summary: uppföljare till historien Upprepar sig när en familjeklenod till Bowser blir stulen så befinner sig plötsligt han och hans vänner i en 10 små negerpojkar liknande mysterium.
1. Prolog

**Historiens gång**

_**Prolog**_

Hej mitt namn är Bowser Jr jag är Bowsers yngsta barn. Jag har blivigt ombedd att skriva denna historia. Ok det är inte jag som skriver det är min vän Eventyraren. Jag har inte lärt mig skriva än. Egentligen så är det eventyraren som har bett mig komma hit. I hans förra historia **"Sanningen om Bowser**" var han en av karaktärerna och kunde därför skriva historien utan hjälp. Men i detta äventyra så är kan inte en av karaktärerna och kan därför inte berätta historien. Han bad mig därför att berätta historien för honom så han kan skriva ner den. När jag frågade varför han inte tog pappa så sa han att alla stora dekarförfattare brukar skriva sina historier från medhjälparens och inte dekarens synvinkel. Tydligen så har jag blivigt pappas medhjälpare.

Hur som helst. Det har gått sex månader sedan dendär hemska dagen då jag och mina syskon tillsammans med ett flertal andra blev kidnappad. Slottet, som blev förstört som ni säkert mins, har byggs upp igen.

Som ni vet så har pappa gåt över till den goda sidan igen. Han har nu inte gjort ett enda försök att ta över världen på sex månader. Hans kärlek för prinsessan finns fortfarande. Men han vet nu att han aldrig kan få henne.

Som jag sa så hade slottet byggts upp igen. Pappa bestämde sig för att ha en fäst för honom och hans vänner. Han ville visa upp det nya slottet. Detta så utvärtes ut som det gamla. Men inne så var det mer färgglatt och ljusare än det gamla var. Pappa hade också byggt till ett nytt rum som han halade "Historiens Gång". Detta rum skulle snart visa sig stå upp för sitt namn när ett nytt kapitel i vår familjs historia skulle skrivas där. Inte bara vår familjs historia föresten. Låt oss börja vår berättelse.

Innan vi börjar vill jag säga någonting. Detta är eventyraren som pratar nu. Jag vill bara säga att jag lider av dyslexi. Så det kommer att bli en del felstavningar här. Lev med det ok. Nu börjar berättelsen.


	2. Förberedelser

_**Förberedelser. **_

Jag skulle villa säga att det var en strålande dag att solen sken och att det inte var ett moln på himlen. Jag skulle. Men då skulle jag ljuga. Himlen var lika svart som den alltid har varig så länge jag kan minnas. Jag vet att det i sagor när skurken har dörr brukar bli ljusare. Att de ondska som vilat över landet försvunnit och allt blev ljusare. Men så var inte fallet. Trots att pappa var snäll så var det fortfarande ett mörkt land. Med nästa ingen sol.

Hur som helst, Vi hade förberett för denhär festen i flera veckor. Vi trodde alla at det skulle bli en kul fest. Vi trodde fel.

"Är allting i ordning" frågade Pappa "gästerna kommer vilken minut som helst"

"Jag har aldrig sett dig såhär nervös pappa" sa Jag.

"Det är för att denhär festen är så viktig" sa Pappa. "Detta är min chans att bevisa att jag har blivigt god. Allt måste gå rätt till."

"Varför måste du bevisa att du har blivigt god?" Frågade Morton Jr (bara Morton från nu) "Du har ju inte gjort något ont på sex månader. Du har ju till och med hjälp Mario och Luigi att rädda världen tre gånger".

"Jag vet" sa Pappa "men det finns dom som tror att det bara är ett trick från min sida. Om jag kan ha en fest utan några missöden så kanske dom tror på att jag har blivigt god. Därför måste allt gå enligt planerna"

"Lugn pappa" sa Lenny "jag är säker på att allt kommer att gå bra" om allt hade gott bra så skulle jag ju inte berätta denhär historien, så ha inte för höga förväntningar.

"Vet du om Mario tror att du fortfarande är ond" frågade Larry.

"Jag har frågat honom om det" sa Pappa.

"och?"

"Han tror inte att det är ett trick"

"Tror han inte du är smart nog att komma på en sådan plan" frågade Iggy.

"Nej" sa Pappa "han tror inte att jag har tålamod nog att genomföra den". Vi alla skrattade.

"var är Kammy" frågade plötsligt Wendy

"Uppe på sitt rum" sa Pappa "Hon mådde inte så bra"

"Vad har hon?" frågade Ludwig

"Tydligen någon typ av Matförgiftning " sa Pappa "doctorn sa att hon är på benen igen om några dagar"

"Kan hon inte använda magi för att bli av med det?" Frågade Roy.

"Tydligen inte" sa Pappa. "Okej alla tillbaks till jobbet." vi fortsatte med de vi höll på med. Städa, Duka och såna saker. Plötsligt ringde dörrklockan vid porten. Dom första gästerna hade anlänt.


	3. Förbannelsen

**Förbannelsen**

Jag öppnade. Det var Mario, Luigi, och. Mario och Luigi var inte klädda i sina vanliga uniformer, Det vill säga röda respektive gröna overaller och blår snickarbyxor, utan frack och fluga. Peach och Daisy var däremot klädda i sina vanliga klänningar.

"välkomna" sa jag.

"tack" sa Mario "vi har fortfarande inte vant oss vid att inte behöva slåss mot miljoner av fiender när vi ska hit"

"Jag vet vad du menar" sa jag "jag har också lite problem med att vänja mig vid dehär". I detta ögonblick kom pappa in i rummet.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy så trevligt att se er." Sa han.

"Desamma" sa alla fyra i kör.

"Kommer det några till än vi?" Frågade Mario.

"Jag har även bjudigt in kongs och Yoshi och Berdo" sa Pappa "dom kommer nog också snart"

"Har du inte sett på tv?" frågade Mario.

"Nej hur så?" frågade pappa.

"Det är en storm vid Yoshi´s Island" sa Mario "så varken Yoshi eller Berdo kan komma"

"Hur är det med Kong Island då?" frågade Pappa.

"Där verkar det vara lugnt" sa Mario.

"Va bra" sa Pappa.

"Fint slott" sa Luigi "det såg ut som ditt gamla på utsidan men här inne ser det trevligare ut"

"Tack" sa Pappa. "nu när jag är snäll så tänkte jag att det ska visas".

"Hur är det med molnen då?" Frågade Mario.

"Molnen?" Sa pappa oförstående.

"När vi åkte hit upptäckte vi att molnen som legat över ditt kungarike fortfarande är kvar" sa Peach "vanligtvis när ondska försvinner så försvinner mörkret också"

"jag vet" sa pappa "men dessa moln har legat över mitt rike långt före jag var född och kommer nog att vara kvar långt efter jag är död."

"varför då?" frågade mario.

"för molnen och mörkret här är inte skapat av ondska" sa Pappa "ok tekniskt set är det skapat av ondska. Detta är nämligen en förbannelse"

"en Förbannelse" sa alla i kör.

"jag vet inte så mycket om detta" sa Pappa "men enligt vad jag mins om legenden så la för tusen år sedan en ond trollkarl en förbannelse över detta land. Mörkret skall alltid vila här och solen skall aldrig komma. Så skall det vara ända till tidens ände."

"varför la han förbannelsen?" Frågade Daisy.

"ingen vet" sa Pappa "Under mina 20 år som god samt under de månader jag varigt god nu så har jag forskat i det. Det finns olika förklaringar till varför han la förbannelsen. Han ville det, han var arg, han ville hämnas, han ville visa sin styrka, och såna saker."

"kan du inte be Kammy att bryta förbannelsen?" frågade Luigi.

"det har jag redan gjort" sa Pappa "hon sa att om jag inte vet vilken sorts förbannelse det är så kan hon inte bryta den."

"Finns det olika sorters mörker förmanelser?" sa Peach.

"Tydligen" sa Pappa.


	4. Historiens gång

_**Historiens gång.**_

Det knackade på dörren igen. jag öppnade. Det var Kongs, med undantag från Cranky och Lanky (det var tydligen hans tur att ta hand om Cranky medan dom andra var borta.)

"så roligt att ni kunde komma" sa Pappa.

"ja men Yoshi och Berdo kommer inte" sa DK

"jag hörde om stormen" sa Pappa.

"va bra" sa Diddy.

"är det" Frågade Pappa. Diddy förstod snabbt.

"att du har hört om stormen menade jag" sa Han snabbt.

"jag förstod vad du menade" sa Pappa "jag skämtade bara med dig."

"du har ändrats mycket på 6 månader" sa Mario.

"det har jag inte alls" sa pappa "jag är just nu samma som jag var för 20 år sen, mig skälv."

"jag gillar vad du har gjort." sa prinsessan Peach "mycket finare än det var förut."

"tack" sa pappa "vill ni se mer?"

"ja" sa alla i kör. Pappa började visa alla runt. Slottet såg nästan lika dan ut som förut men ljusare och med mer färger. Tillslut kom vi till en lång korridor med tavlor och statyer.

"detta" sa Pappa "är historiens gång. Tavlor och statyer av alla Kungar och drottningar sen detta lands början."

"hur klarade dom explosionen?" frågade Mario.

"det gjorde dom inte" sa Pappa "dehär är det så kallade reserverna som fans i ett bomb säkert rum i källaren. Det är en tradition i vår familj att alltid göra kopior av originalet utifall något sådant händer."

"så dehär är bara kopior" sa DK.

"ja" sa pappa.

"bra för att vara kopior" sa Mario.

"just nu finns det kopior av dessa kopior i källaren utifall att detta skulle hända igen." sa pappa och började visa dom alla tavlor.

"vad är dedär" frågade plötsligt Mario och pekade på en guldfärgad pistol som hängde på väggen.

"en familjeklenod" sa Pappa "den är gjord av äkta guld den har varigt i min familj i 10 generationer."

"du vet att man inte kan skjuta med en guldpistol" sa Luigi.

"jag vet" sa Pappa "jag tror bara att det är en visningspistol man ska inte skjuta med den. Men detta är vad jag ska visa er " fortsatte han och pekade på en tavla föreställande honom och en kvinnlig koopa "detta" sa han "detta är min fru Peach Kerstin Koopa". Jag vet att för ett otränat öga så ser alla koppas lika dana ut så tänk er Koops, från papper Mario 2s, flickvän så vet ni ungefär hur mamma såg ut. "Och dehär är mina föräldrar" fortsatte han och pekade på en annan tavla. Farfar ser ungefär ut som du förväntar dig att en koppa ser ut farmor var en drake. Om du mins den förra berättelsen så berättade ju pappa att han är en halv drake. Farmor ser ungefär ut som man föreställer sig en drake. Men hon är röd med vit mage. Hon hade blåa tånaglar och något som såg ut som tre flätor på huvudet. Man kunde dock inte se hannes svans. Tavlan räckte inte till. Jag kunde se att Mario stelnade till. Jag följde hans blick. Under tavlan stod det "kung Morton I Koopa och hans fru drottning Hoktail Amanda Koppa."

"vad är det Mario?" frågade jag mario öppnade munnen för att svara men just då hördes det en ljudlig bankning på porten.


End file.
